


Конюшни мастера Виктора

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Branding, Dubious Consent, Genital Piercing, M/M, Mind Control, Piercings, Pony Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, гипноз, даб-кон, оридж, пирсинг, пони-плей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сабмиссив давно мечтал попробовать пони-плей и тут увидел объявление...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Импульсивное решение

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения видели? Сочетание пони-плей и даб-кон - та еще жесть, так что в текст стоит лезть только в том случае, если вы точно уверены, что вас не сквикнет. Разрешения на перевод не просила и просить не буду, и вообще это не совсем перевод, потому что кое-какие детали из исходника я выкинула, а кое-какие поменяла на свой вкус - и предупреждаю об этом заранее.

Вообще-то он не собирался просматривать колонку частных объявлений, на самом деле он искал сдающуюся комнату, но так уж получилось.

Искушение заглянуть на страничку оказалось слишком велико.

\- Может быть, в этот раз, - подумал он. Вдруг там окажется то самое объявление, которое он втайне так надеялся увидеть. Он уже почти забросил просмотр крупных и еженедельных газет, где надеялся найти ответ на свои фантазии.

Целые страницы объявлений, но одно привлекло его внимание больше остальных.

“Дом (муж.) ищет саба (муж.) без опыта для пони-плей на условиях 24/7.”

Всего две строчки, ничем не выделенные в отличие от остальных, но слово “пони-плей” заставило сердце биться быстрее.

Это было его страстью, но, похоже, обстоятельства всегда были против него, у него никогда не доходили руки, чтобы предпринять что-нибудь. И была еще одна БД-сессия, где он был сабом, но она принесла такое разочарование и неловкость, что он только порадовался, когда все закончилось. Он вспыхнул. Схватил трубку, заставил себя успокоиться, чтобы набрать номер правильно. После нескольких гудков сняли трубку.

\- Виктор, - ответил бархатный мужской голос.  
Он, запинаясь, спросил про объявление.  
\- Да, объявление было, и да, - добавил он смеясь, - значило именно то, что там написано, и да, он сейчас свободен, но на самом деле все зависит от претендента.  
Затем посыпались вопросы: возраст, комплекция, свободное время, в конце концов ему заявили, что, возможно, есть какой-то шанс, что он подойдет для конюшни.

Когда Виктор выделил голосом “возможно”, он в каком-то моментальном наитии понял, что это не будет похоже ни на одну БД-сцену, в которых он был занят. В этот раз, если он подойдет, все будет так, как он надеялся. И сам не успел опомниться, как договорился о встрече в эти выходные. В конце разговора Виктор таинственно добавил: “Если докажешь свою пригодность, возможно, у тебя волшебным образом изменится вся жизнь”.

Дни медленно тянулись, но, наконец, наступила суббота, и он в своей машине свернул с узкой проселочной дороги на длинную аллею, обсаженную деревьями, как и сказал Виктор.

Ворота были обозначены каменной аркой. Въезжая, он мельком увидел знак: буква V в круге.

\- Вот оно, - тихо сказал он сам себе и проехал дальше по дорожке, к большому ухоженному двухэтажному дому, окруженному деревьями. С одной стороны стояло несколько таких же ухоженных построек.

Он остановил машину перед домом и в сотый раз спросил себя, нужно ли ему это или стоило и дальше ограничиваться фантазиями. “Слишком поздно”, - сказал он себе под нос, прошел к парадной двери и нажал кнопку звонка. Он ужасно волновался.

Приглушенный мужской голос спросил из-за двери:  
\- Кто это?  
\- Тони, - ответил он.

Дверь тут же открылась, и на порог выступил худощавый мужчина средних лет.  
\- Отлично, ты вовремя, - отрывисто сказал он и поманил внутрь. - Сюда, - и, не ожидая Тони, прошел по коридору. Он прошел в хорошо обставленную комнату, залитую солнцем. Хозяин указал ему на одно из кресел и сел напротив.

Он опять почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и не знает, что ему говорить или делать.


	2. Приготовления

Он представился как “Мастер Вик” и заговорил тихо, но властно.  
\- Прежде, чем мы начнем, полагаю, я должен объяснить, что все будет всерьез”, - он подался вперед, взял со стола стек и принялся сгибать и разгибать его в такт своим словам.

\- Если ты согласишься продолжать, ты должен осознавать, что это навсегда, а не какая-то подделка под БД-сессию с парнем из второсортного салона. Обратной дороги не будет.

Он сделал паузу, взглянул в глаза и продолжил:  
\- Я начинаю игру навсегда и играю жестко. Ты пройдешь дрессировку по всем нюансам своей роли, конечно, но за каждое нарушение последует наказание, которое будет заключаться в более строгом режиме. Как я уже сказал, решение, которое ты принимаешь сейчас, - окончательное, с его последствиями тебе придется жить. С этого момента определенная часть твоей прежней жизни больше не будет существовать, ее заменит подчинение и послушание в твоей новой роли полностью дрессированного и добровольного жеребца.

Мастер прервался и наклонился в кресле, оглядел Тони, оценивая и измеряя его. Под этим взглядом он почувствовал себя неуютно.

\- Ну что ж, - сказал мужчина, улыбаясь, - ты согласен, или уйдешь, пока есть возможность? - так могло бы улыбаться высшее существо смертному, почти снисходительно.

\- Да, Мастер, я бы хотел продолжить, - почти прохрипел он, в горле пересохло от нервного предвкушения. - Да, - повторил он, делая усилие, чтобы успокоиться.

Мастер рассмеялся. “Думаю, на самом деле ты и понятия не имеешь о том, что тебе предстоит, да? Или что сейчас должно произойти”. Внезапно он посерьезнел: “Как бы то ни было, это твое решение, так что - быть по сему”.

Мастер Вик встал и посмотрел в лицо Тони:  
\- Это - последнее, что ты сказал. Отныне для того, чтобы заговорить, тебе потребуется мое разрешение. Заговорить как человек, - добавил он, смеясь. Его манеры быстро менялись, он вдруг стал серьезным, и в голосе появилась властность.

\- Ладно, все по порядку. Идем со мной. - Мастер поднялся и вышел, опять не проверив, идет ли за ним Тони, быстро прошел по коридору и остановился перед открытой дверью. - Вперед, - скомандовал он, придержав дверь.

Тони шагнул внутрь и обнаружил, что это ванная, вся выложенная плиткой. Мастер Вик встал рядом со скамейкой, также выложенной плиткой, сбоку от ванны. На скамейке стояло несколько баночек.

Мастер взял пузырек со скамейки.  
\- Сначала вот это. Нанесешь крем по всему телу. Это для депиляции, используй его для удаления волос со всего тела, - его голос принял более командный тон, - кроме маленького участка отсюда, - он провел линию где-то на уровне 1/3 от промежности до пупка, - и здесь, - снова он указал по обе стороны промежности над бедрами. - Оставишь треугольник лобковых волос над членом. Член и яйца тоже намажешь. Потом возьмешь полотенца и тщательно все сотрешь. Затем примешь душ, - продолжил он, - и тщательно вымоешься, - снова он взял бутылочку со скамейки, на этот раз пузырек был побольше, с пульверизатором, - это массажное масло, - инструктировал он. - И опять мажься целиком, полотенцем сотрешь лишнее. Когда закончишь, возвращайся в переднюю комнату и жди. Встанешь так: ноги на ширину плеч, руки по бокам, лицом к окну.

Мастер Вик быстрым шагом направился прочь:  
\- У тебя полчаса, - бросил он и вышел.

Тони шумно выдохнул, и быстро проверил, не слышал ли Мастер. Он торопливо разделся, взял крем для удаления волос, намазался, как было приказано, аккуратно обойдя указанный участок. Намазать спину было сложно, но в конце концов он справился. Удивительно, сколько волос с него сошло.

Внезапно стало понятно, что все зашло слишком далеко, чтобы сейчас ситуацию можно было переиграть. Он принялся раздумывать над тем, что значили слова о том, что он не осознавал изменений, которые должны были произойти. Он тяжело выдохнул: наполовину это было смирение, наполовину - нервы.

Он так же быстро стер крем, проверив результат с помощью зеркала во весь рост, и поспешил в душ, ощущая, как уходит отпущенное время. Выйдя из ванны, вытерся, намазал маслом чувствительную после депиляции кожу и стер лишнее. За две минуты до конца срока он молча вошел в нужную комнату. Никого. Он принял позицию, которую ему приказали, и принялся ждать. Ноги слегка расставлены, руки опущены вдоль боков. Он подумал, что это, вероятно, часть какого-то теста на терпение и послушание, и, стоя, представлял, как Мастер наблюдает за ним, оценивает, подходит ли он.

Он настроился быть послушным несмотря ни на что. Часы пробили половину часа, ноги устали, он начал потеть. Наконец послышались тяжелые шаги, открылась дверь, вырывая его из задумчивости.

\- Хороший мальчик, - Мастер Вик подошел к нему.

Теперь Мастер был одет в белую рубашку на пуговицах и кожаные брюки. В правой руке он держал стек, похлопывая им по ботинку.

Он обошел вокруг Тони, кончиком стека рисуя дорожку вокруг торса. Остановился перед ним, стек спустился к члену и начал медленно двигаться туда-сюда вдоль ствола. Легкие касания оказалось невозможно игнорировать, и он быстро возбудился в ответ на поглаживания.

Мастер Вик взглянул вниз и улыбнулся.  
\- Так тебе нравится чувствовать мой хлыст, а? С его помощью я могу дать тебе наслаждение или причинить боль, - с этим он жестко ударил Тони по ягодицам. Тони вздрогнул, он не ожидал, что его будут пороть, и еле-еле подавил вопль удивления и боли.

\- Точно, - сказал Мастер Вик, - пора начинать твое путешествие в мир полного подчинения и послушания. Проходи и садись, - он указал на кресло, а сам присел на столик перед ним. И все время Мастер смотрел не отводил взгляда от его лица.

Из-за наготы он чувствовал себя уязвимым, к этому примешивалась неловкость и - по-прежнему - нервозность. В который раз он полюбопытствовал, не ввязался ли во что-то, чего не сможет вынести. Разумеется, замечания Мастера об окончательном решении заставили задуматься, нужно ли ему все это, но сейчас он ощущал себя беззащитным и и в то же время боялся сказать обо этом Мастеру.

Должно быть, это отобразилось у него во взгляде, потому что Мастер нагнулся к нему и погладил по колену.  
\- Расслабься, тебе еще понравится.

Он подумал, что Мастер красив, и почувствовал, что его член реагирует на эту мысль. Яркие глаза, полные губы красивого рисунка, его мускусный аромат наполнил ноздри. Неосознанно он чуть расслабился.

\- Ты на пороге первого этапа, и, пожалуй, самого значительного с точки зрения физиологии, - Мастер Вик сделал паузу, потом продолжил. - Я занимаюсь пони-плей уже довольное приличное время, и за этот период я накопил некоторые очень полезные приемы. Один из них - это гипноз. Если его применять правильно, и объект при этом не будет оказывать сопротивление, можно достичь потрясающих результатов, - он легко рассмеялся.


	3. Первый шаг к изменениям

Мастер заговорил тихо, медленно, как будто стараясь успокоить его.  
\- Откинься назад в кресле так, как тебе удобно. Дыши медленно и глубоко, расслабься.

За витую серебряную цепочку он вытащил из кармана большой прозрачный кристалл и поднял его так, чтоб кулон висел перед глазами у Тони.  
\- Смотри на кристалл, сосредоточься на нем, забудь обо всем остальном. Самое важное - это кристалл, пусть он займет все твое внимание.

Мастер Вик начал тихонько покачивать цепочку, а вместе с ней и кристалл.  
\- Смотри внимательно, следи за ним взглядом - туда и обратно, туда и обратно, - его голос звучал мягко и расслабляюще.

Тони почувствовал, как исчезает его беспокойство, дыхание замедляется, становится глубже, как он успокаивается от слов Мастера. Он и не подозревал, что был так напряжен. Глазами он следил за кристаллом.

Мастер снова заговорил, медленно и тихо.  
\- Расслабься, расслабься, позволь кулону заполнить свое сознание, пусть все остальное уйдет прочь, расслабься.

Тони почувствовал, как тяжелеют веки, как он устал, хотя спокоен и расслаблен. Мастер велел ему расслабиться, тихие слова успокаивали, повторяясь, Тони больше не сознавал их, только мягкий тон приносил чувствам полное расслабление.

\- Закрой глаза, дай им отдохнуть.

Тони благодарно закрыл глаза, ему было тяжело держать веки открытыми. С закрытыми глазами он еще больше подпал под действие голоса Мастера Вика, тихий и монотонный, он убаюкивал, погружал в сон.

\- Отпусти себя, - последовала тихая команда, - засыпай глубже. Пусть тело спит, а мозг работает. Ты слышишь меня? - ласково спросил он. - Если да, подними немного правую руку.

Тони медленно поднял руку и уронил ее обратно на подлокотник.

\- Хороший мальчик, - ответил Мастер Вик, - какой хороший мальчик.

Мастер Вик наклонился ближе.  
\- Теперь, - сказал он, - слушай меня внимательно. С этого момента и навсегда без моего недвусмысленного разрешения ты не будешь разговаривать или издавать прочие звуки, которые издают люди. Ты обнаружишь, что ты не сможешь артикулировать слова или другие звуки ртом и языком. Твое горло больше не работает как человеческое. Ты меня понимаешь? - спросил он, - если да, снова подними правую руку.

Тони снова подчинился.

\- Хороший мальчик. Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью осознал то, что я только что сказал, - теперь его голос отдавал приказ, - сейчас ты полностью неспособен на членораздельную речь ни с помощью губ, ни языка, ни горла. Но, - продолжил он - ты сможешь издавать звуки, которые издают лошади: ржание и фырканье - и это все; даже в состоянии сильного изумления или боли, все, что у тебя получиться - ржать или фыркать. А теперь скажи мне свое имя, - скомандовал он.

Тони открыл рот как будто для ответа, но вместо этого у него из горла вырвался полухрип-полуржание.

Мастер Вик улыбнулся.  
\- Еще раз, - предложил он.

Теперь ответ был больше похож на лошадиное ржание, глубже, как будто звук формировался в груди, а не в горле.

\- Превосходно, - прокомментировал Мастер Вик. - Ты отлично справился. Еще одна вещь, которую ты сделаешь для меня. С этого момента и всегда, если только нет моего специального указания, ты всегда будешь сексуально возбужден. Ты понимаешь? - спросил он.

В подтверждение Тони издал тихое низкое ржание.

\- Отныне ты сможешь издавать только лошадиные звуки, и ты обнаружишь, что у тебя постоянная эрекция. - Мастер прибавил: - Ты делаешь это, потому что я приказал тебе, и ты не можешь мне не повиноваться.

Мастер Вик расслабился, откинулся на спинку кресла, довольный результатом. Он посмотрел на член Тони, который уже почти полностью встал. Он был приятно удивлен размерами “хозяйства”. Член быстро отвердел, голубоватые вены выделялись под кожей, крупная головка покраснела от прилива крови.

\- Хорошо, - громко сказал он, - сейчас я досчитаю в обратном порядке от четырех до одного. На каждый счет ты будешь мягко переходить к состоянию бодрствования. Когда ты окончательно проснешься, ты не будешь помнить последние пять минут. Ты будешь чувствовать себя спокойным, отдохнувшим, а мои инструкции будут впечатаны у тебя в подсознании. Чем больше ты им будешь сопротивляться, тем сильнее они будут действовать.

\- Четыре, - голос стал громче и тверже, - ты начинаешь пробуждаться.

\- Три. Ты еще ближе к пробуждению, ты спокоен и расслаблен.

\- Два. Ты почти проснулся, ты осознаешь, что ты спал, и что сейчас пора просыпаться.

\- Один, - произнес Мастер и несильно хлопнул в ладоши. - Ты проснулся. Ты спокоен и расслаблен.

Тони открыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя безмятежно и уютно, беспокойство и нервозность как рукой сняло. Он огляделся, несколько растерянный. Он что, умудрился заснуть? Он не помнил, как засыпал или спал, тут явно что-то произошло за это время, но что?


	4. Второй шаг. Сбруя

Мастер Вик все еще сидел перед ним. Тони провел рукой по голове, творилось что-то непонятное... что? Мастер Вик встал. Тони посмотрел на него в ожидании.

Мастер улыбнулся:  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Вроде бы ты раньше очень волновался? - широкая улыбка отражалась в глазах, придавая ему ехидно-озорной вид

\- Отлично, - ответил Тони, или, точнее, попытался ответить, потому что вместо слов получилось ржание, прямо как у лошади! Звук испугал его. Он непонимающе уставился на Мастера Вика.

\- Отлично, - попробовал он снова, на этот раз тщательно артикулируя слова, но эта попытка испугала его еще больше, потому что слово не шло с языка. Он было сжал губы, чтобы просто подуть, но даже это не получилось. Ужас и отчаяние затопили его.

\- Тихо, мой мальчик, - Мастер Вик заговорил с ним ласково, и сам его голос принес успокоение. Тони был все еще озадачен и вопросительно посмотрел на Мастера.

Тот рассмеялся:  
\- Ты скоро, наверное, заметишь еще кое-какие изменения...

Глаза мастера сверкали ехидным восторгом, он наслаждался игрой, но время шло, и пора было переходить к следующему этапу. Еще один шаг к конечной цели. Он встал, подошел к столу в дальнем углу, открыл молнию большого чемодана и что-то достал оттуда.

\- Теперь, когда ты изъясняешься как лошадь, будет только справедливо, если ты и в остальном станешь конем. Но сначала тебе нужно имя. Хм... Дай подумать. Что-нибудь милое, что-нибудь, что подойдет такому симпатичному, воспитанному жеребцу.

Мастер смотрел на него, играя с ним. Он широко улыбался, на лице у него было написано ехидство.  
\- Есть! Тебя будут звать “Тюльпан”. Такая милая симпатичная кличка для симпатичного жеребца, - добавил он смеясь.

Он бросил охапку спутанных лент, которые держал в руках, на стол рядом с Тюльпаном, и аккуратно их разложил.

\- Сначала, - сказал он, - узда. - Он взял узду из кожаных ремней и набросил на голову Тюльпану. Поправил, так чтобы все застежки находились на своих местах. Кожаные полоски плотно облегали голову и подбородок. Два больших кольца, соединявших ремешки, оказались напротив уголков губ. С каждой стороны с кольца свисал более широкий ремень, спускавшийся почти до плеч.

\- Следующее - подпруга, - на этот раз он взял черный пояс, шириной почти как корсет. Он обернул его вокруг живота и сильно затянул на спине. Приказал:  
\- Вдохни.

Тюльпан вдохнул, и Мастер Вик затянул пряжки сильнее.

\- Готово, - отметил он. Тюльпан выдохнул. Подпруга сидела плотно, подтягивая живот.

Затем Мастер взял большие черные сапоги и положил перед Тюльпаном. Часть, где располагалась ступня, была оформлена как копыто, причем у копыт были стальные подковы!

Мастер Вик завернул резиновые сапоги до лодыжек. Наклонившись к Тюльпану, он поставил их рядом с его ногами. Обхватил ступню, установил ее в сапоге и раскатал его обратно вверх, до середины бедра. Тонкая резина обхватила кожу. То же самое было проделано со второй ногой.

На уровне колен были плотные кожаные прокладки. Он решил, что это нужно для защиты, если придется, допустим, вставать на колени. Ощущения были странные, каблука не было, и ему пришлось перенести опору на пальцы. Передняя, носочная часть обуви точно повторяла форму копыта, выше сменяясь резиновым чулком.

Чтобы устоять в такой обуви, не имея возможности перенести вес на пятку, приходилось прикладывать определенные усилия. Поэтому он не заметил, как Мастер Вик принес резиновые перчатки. Вместо пальцев они заканчивались черными копытами, точно такими же, как и сапоги.

Мастер Вик надел на каждую кисть перчатку, раскатал резину до локтей. Тюльпан обнаружил, что места для пальцев внутри не было, ладонь пришлось сжать в кулак.

Внутри копыта оказалось что-то вроде мягкого стержня, который надо было обхватывать пальцами. Вполне удобная конструкция. Если бы ему понадобилось опуститься на четвереньки, вес не приходился бы только на костяшки пальцев, а распределялся между кулаком и по всей длине руки.

Затем Мастер Вик жестко закрепил ремешки на лодыжках и на бедрах. Более узкие ремешки пошли для закрепления у локтей и вокруг на запястьях, сразу же над копытом. В ремешки были вставлены колечки.

Следующим на очереди оказался широкий ошейник. После того, как его застегнули, оказалось, что в нем Тюльпан не может кивнуть. Два широких ремня, свисавших с узды, были прикреплены к ошейнику. Теперь Тюльпан не мог бы мотать головой из стороны в сторону, разве что поворачиваясь всем телом, не двигая шеей. Мастер Вик открыл, что это маленькое дополнение к сбруе сильно упрощало дрессировку - пони отвечали на малейший сигнал поводьев.

На столе оставалось только два предмета. Один - длинный конский хвост. Мастер Вик взял его, расчесал по всей длине, пока волосы не стали распадаться на пряди без узелков. Корень хвоста был собран в тонкий, телесного цвета резиновый клинышек. За два дюйма от корня хвост был аккуратно обвязан черной лентой.

Мастер встал сбоку от Тюльпана, подхватил поводья и потянул вниз ласково, но твердо. Тюльпан послушно нагнулся. Мастер Вик шагнул за спину Тюльпану, открыл тюбик моментального клея и капнул несколько капель на резиновую полоску хвоста.

Он выбрал точку чуть повыше копчика Тюльпана, сразу же над ягодицами, и изо всех сил прижал полоску к коже. Через некоторое время он отпустил, а хвост остался на месте.

Он тихонько потянул, проверяя, но хвост не отошел. Благодаря ленте вокруг корня, хвост гордо оттопыривался от крупа Тюльпана.

Зайдя перед Тюльпаном, он снова поймал поводья и заставил выпряиться. Тюльпан был почти полностью одет в сбрую. Мастер медленно обошел вокруг, проверяя пряжки и ремешки.

Мастер улыбнулся, удовлетворенный результатами. Питомец выглядел великолепно - от горделиво вздернутой широким ошейником головы и до пышного хвоста, элегантно спадающего до самых колен. Светлая масть хвоста ярко контрастировала с чернильно-черными ботинками-копытами и кожаной сбруей.

Тюльпан топнул и фыркнул. Сбруя сильно ограничивала движения, давление подруги и узды возбуждало. Хотя он больше не мог взглянуть вниз, по тому, как ныли мышцы в паху, он чувствовал, что член полностью встал, и сейчас он больше возбужден, чем когда-либо.

И, наконец, Мастер Вик взял последний предмет, покрытые резиной трензеля. Он встал перед Тюльпаном и поднес их к его рту. Тюльпан заржал и подался назад, но Мастер схватил его под уздцы и удержал его голову на месте. Тюльпан переступил, громко стуча новыми копытами по деревянному полу.

\- Смирно, мальчик, - твердо скомандовал Мастер Вик и жестко хлопнул стеком по крупу Тюльпана сначала раз, затем второй. Тюльпан громко заржал, но встал смирно. Он часто и глубоко дышал.

\- Смирно, мальчик, повторил Мастер. Он снова приблизил трензеля ко рту Тюльпана. Тот слегка приоткрыл рот, и Мастер Вик с силой протолкнул их между зубов. Тюльпан крепко прикусил резину, попытался выпихнуть деталь уздечки языком изо рта, но обнаружил, что язык ему не повинуется.

Он не успел ничего сделать, Мастер Вик пристегнул трензеля карабинами к большим кольцам по краям рта. Теперь узду нельзя было стащить, это мог сделать только сам хозяин. Тюльпан заржал и принялся бить копытом. И снова на его крупе остались отметки хлыста.

Тюльпан встал и медленно встряхнулся, тяжело дыша носом. Зазвенели пряжки на сбруе.

Мастер Вик одобрительно улыбнулся. С трензелями всегда было тяжелее всего, вероятно, именно в тот момент, когда во рту оказывался посторонний предмет, к новичкам приходило понимание, что теперь, до тех пор, пока хозяин не решит иначе, они полностью в его власти, под его контролем, и могут рассчитывать только на его милость. Некоторые принимали это тяжелее, некоторые - легче, но Мастеру всегда удавалось подчинить их волю.


	5. Третий шаг. Пирсинг

Мастер говорил, что это не игра, и буквально именно это и подразумевал: все было по-настоящему, всерьез. Они вплотную подошли к последним приготовлениям, и Мастер знал, что этот этап ненавидели все пони, он пугал и выводил из себя всех, в особенности же - недрессированных кобылок. Но то, что он собирался сделать, было необходимым. Постоянное и необратимое напоминание об их сути, инструмент, с помощью которого он утверждал свою волю над ними, даже в свое отсутствие.

Финальная часть подготовки нового пони, которая изменит жизнь Тюльпана навсегда.

Мастер Вик улыбнулся. Он предупреждал Тони в начале о необратимых изменениях, но был уверен, что Тюльпан так сильно нервничал, что наверняка не понял, что ему сказали. Мастер снова улыбнулся, смакуя момент.

Он взял жеребца за узду и подвел к низкому крепкому столу. Потянув за повод, сначала поставил его на колени перед столом, а потом - заставил Тюльпана принять то, что сам называл “позиция раба номер один”: стоя на коленях наклониться вперед, касаясь поверхности лбом и вытянутыми руками. Мастер руками раздвинул Тюльпану ноги, так чтобы копыта находились напротив углов стола.

\- Не двигаться, - скомандовал мастер и быстро прошел к закрытому стеллажу. Он вытащил четыре отрезка толстой веревки, у каждой на конце был вплетен карабин. Он быстро прикрепил карабины к кольцам, вделанным в фиксаторы у всех четырех копыт, затем привязал концы каждой веревки к толстым стальным кольцам, прикрепленным болтами к надежным деревянным ножкам стола.

Он сходил к стеллажу снова и вернулся еще с четырьмя веревками. Две тут же были привязаны одним концом - к обеим сторонам ошейника, а другим - к кольцам на ножках стола, которые уже удерживали “верхние” копыта. Оставшиеся две протянулись от колец на подпруге к кольцам, закрепившим “нижние” копыта.

Мастер Вик обошел вокруг стола несколько раз, проверяя натяжение и поправляя путы, пока Тюльпан не оказался жестко закреплен, не имея возможности двигаться вперед или назад. Мимоходом Мастер удивился своему тяжелому дыханию - главным образом, от возбуждения при мысли, что он сейчас будет делать с Тюльпаном.

Он встал в изголовье:  
\- Сейчас ты получишь постоянное напоминание о своем положении и роли, кое-что, что останется с тобой навсегда, - он сделал театральную паузу. - Сначала сделаем тебе пирсинг “Гуч”, - он тихо засмеялся себе под нос, зная, что, скорее всего, Тюльпан никогда и не слышал о таком.

Он подошел к стеллажу, достал деревянную коробочку и поставил ее на пол у крупа Тюльпана.

Тюльпан нервно заржал.

\- Все хорошо, мальчик, скоро все закончится, - мягко уверил мастер, потом его голос вдруг стал жестким, - я говорил, что изменю твою жизнь. Так что помни - ты сам согласился.

Мастер Вик открыл коробочку, достал изогнутый - как у стоматологов - металлический лоток и пузырек спирта, налил немного спирта в лоток. Из пластикового пакета вытащил незамкнутое маленькое - диаметром в дюйм - колечко из хирургической стали и бросил его в лоток, аккуратно поболтал. Взял запечатанный пакетик из коробочки, вытащил из него большое стальное кольцо и тоже бросил в лоток. Подвинулся поближе к Тюльпану и закинул хвост ему на спину. Ватным тампоном, смоченным йодом, протер жеребцу промежность - от яичек до ануса.

Тюльпан дернулся от прикосновения, но избежать его не мог.

Мастер проверил, весь ли участок обработан. Большим и указательным пальцем зажал кожу посередине между анусом и яичками и оттянул складку кожи.

Поняв, что с ним собираются делать, Тюльпан застыл и принялся ржать. Ножные путы держали его крепко - он был полностью во власти хозяина. Он пытался отодвинуться хоть как-то - лишь бы избежать надвигающегося кошмара. Такого он не хотел и, если бы знал заранее, что с ним будут делать, никогда бы не согласился. Он заржал еще громче, стараясь крикнуть мастеру остановился, но команды, впечатанные в подсознание, были гораздо сильнее. В результате выходило только ржание.

Мастер Вик не обратил внимания на протесты Тюльпана. Все еще держа кожу, он еще раз потянулся к коробочке и достал баллончик со спреем-заморозкой. Так можно было получить ожог, но при аккуратном использовании это было идеальное средство для местной заморозки. Он тщательно обработал нужный участок, стараясь не переборщить. Тюльпан дернулся в путах от жжения холодного спрея и снова заржал.

Мастер Вик вернул баллончик на место, взял из лотка иголку, поднес к зажатой в пальцах складочке кожи. Чуть-чуть ткнул кончиком иглы в кожу.

Тюльпан протестующе заржал и подался вперед от укола.

Мастер Вик выждал секунду, и в миг, когда Тюльпан своим броском сильнее всего натянул путы, твердой рукой вонзил иглу в складку.

От острой боли Тюльпан громко заржал и замотал головой.

Не выдернув иглы из кожи, мастер Вик взял из лотка маленькое колечко с разомкнутыми концами. Медленно вытащил иглу и вставил вместо иглы колечко. Следом достал короткую стальную цепочку, с одной стороны заканчивающуюся полудюймовым кольцом. Отпустив кожу, он аккуратно сжал колечко в теле Тюльпана и надел на него последнее звено цепочки. И, наконец, плоскогубцами тщательно прижал концы разомкнутого кольца друг к другу.

Концы кольца были обработаны таким образом, что не смыкались плоско, а заходили один в другой, и теперь, когда они были плотно прижаты, оказалось, что в колечке есть сквозная дырка неправильной формы. Мастер Вик взял стальной стерженек, вогнал его в дырку, капнул туда же специального клея и отпустил кольцо. Стерженек под давлением вошел в пазы и застопорил концы кольца, а клей еще и укрепил это. Теперь кольцо было невозможно снять, не повредив кожу или не распилив сталь.

Мастер Вик выпрямился и изучил получившееся.

С колечка, навсегда вставленного в промежность Тюльпана, свисала короткая цепочка.

Мастер тщательно опрыскал участок обеззараживающим средством и медленно поднялся. Руки затекли, и он размял их, удовлетворенный тем, что получилось. Колечко практически невозможно вытащить без кусачек, с ним очень неудобно стоять или сидеть, сжав ноги, и никогда Тюльпан не сможет скрестить их. Кольцо в промежности давало возможность контролировать жеребца и привязывать его где угодно.

Тюльпан негромко пыхтел, его круп блестел от пота.

\- Боль скоро пройдет, - уверил его мастер Вик.

Пирсинг “Гуч” был только первой частью двойной “печати”, которая должна была навечно утвердить его владение жеребцом. Кольцо - больше, чем просто инструмент контроля и фиксации. Пирсинг означал, что где бы ни был жеребец, куда бы ни пошел, он всегда будет ощущать это кольцо и всегда осознавать, что у него есть хозяин.


	6. Четвертый шаг. Клеймо

Вторым подтверждением обладания должен был стать знак для окружающих, отметка, что этот пони принадлежит этому владельцу. Тюльпану предстояло клеймение.

Некоторые хозяева в качестве меток предпочитали татуировки, но мастер Вик остановил свой выбор на традиционном способе помечать свою собственность - клеймении каленым железом.

В задней части дома на газовой горелке уже лежало тавро, сейчас оно тлело тускло-вишневым цветом в голубом пламени. Мастер Вик оставил в комнате Тюльпана, устало пыхтящего после такого испытания, и вернулся, рукой, одетой в плотную перчатку, он держал все еще слабо светившееся тавро. Он подошел к Тюльпану свободной рукой снова взял баллончик со спреем-заморозкой и побрызгал круп жеребца.

Тюльпан вздрогнул от жалящего холода.

В этот раз Мастер Вик не ограничился одним разом, а густо покрыл раствором кожу, выжидая несколько секунд после каждого распыления.

Тюльпан пришел в замешательство, он не мог понять, почему его снова брызгают спреем. А потом он учуял отчетливый запах горячего металла, и понял. Заморозка была нужна только по одной причине: ему поставят клеймо! Он запаниковал, тонко заржал и со всей силы дернулся в путах. Узлы заскрипели от давления, но веревки держались крепко.

Удовлетворенный, что нужный участок на крупе заморожен настолько, насколько вообще возможно в таких условиях, он отложил баллончик и проверил тавро. Оно все еще едва светилось красным. Мастер и сквозь перчатку чувствовал жар. Он обхватил рукоятку двумя руками - конечно, положив голую руку поверх перчатки - и взглянул на жеребца.

Тюльпан был в панике, но мастер знал, что веревки не подведут. Он подошел сбоку, держа тавро почти вертикально, и аккуратно приблизил его к крупу, так чтобы между металлом и кожей оставался еще дюйм-полтора.

Хотя с одной стороны на круп подействовала заморозка, другой ягодицей Тюльпан чувствовал жар от железа. Инстинктивно он бросился вперед, натянув веревки. И как раз своим движением подал сигнал мастеру, который именно этого и ждал. Мастер тут же вжал тавро в плоть и моментально - не сдвигая в сторону - отдернул.

Тюльпан издал тонкий визг, не столько от боли - заморозка сработала на славу - сколько от испуга, в ужасе от того, что с ним сделали. Он снова громко заржал, осознав, что в тот миг, как его заклеймили, прежняя жизнь закончилась бесповоротно. Эта отметина всегда будет с ним. За одно мгновение у него украли частную жизнь и привязали к хозяину - навсегда!

Мастер Вик убрал тавро подальше от Тюльпана, взял спрей и еще раз разбрызгал жгуче-холодную жидкость. Оглядел внимательно метку и улыбнулся. Ну вот, теперь на Тюльпане было выжжено аккуратное глубокое клеймо, его клеймо: “V” в кругу. Отныне и навсегда жеребец отмечен как его личная - очень личная - собственность.

Мастер вынес тавро и стал прибираться. Убрал коробочку, развязал путы, удерживавшие жеребца в неподвижности.

Тюльпан с ног до головы был в поту, капли стекали со смазанного маслом тела. Он еще не пришел в себя от ужаса, который с ним сотворили, чувствовал себя измученным и тяжело хрипел. Ноги, спина и руки не гнулись, как будто закоченели. Круп и промежность ныли. Мастер Вик заставил его встать, и конь, неловко спотыкаясь, проковылял за ним с большому зеркалу на стене.

Предстояла еще уйма работы. Иногда - это зависело от темперамента пони - дрессировка оказывалась долгой: надо ведь было научить пони не только ходьбе, но и передвигаться рысью, приучить выполнять команды, отданные с помощью поводьев.

Если Тюльпан выкажет себя одновременно сосредоточенным и изящным, с ним можно будет заняться выездкой. Мастеру нравилось работать и видеть, как воля нового пони подчиняется его воле. Некоторые принимали его с большей готовностью, некоторые с меньшей, но в конце концов все становились его собственностью не только плотью, но и духом.

Стоя перед зеркалом, Тюльпан видел, кем он стал: от сбруи и трензелей до подпруги, от красивого хвоста до черных сапог-копыт - теперь он был пони. Он тихонько заржал, впечатленный. Потом он наткнулся взглядом на цепочку, свисающую из промежности, и снова заржал при воспоминании о резкой боли и от ощущения, что это весьма по-настоящему и очень даже навсегда.

Мастер Вик повернул его таким образом, чтобы он мог увидеть отражение клейма, и с улыбкой встретил его взглянул жеребцу в глаза.

Тюльпан замер, пораженно расширив глаза. Он четко видел клеймо, которое теперь будет носить всегда, аккуратно выжженное на крупе. Он почувствовал горячую волную негодования и гнева, топнул ногой, но эти эмоции ушли так же быстро, как и появились, и он удивился, что ярость теперь сменилась более глубоким чувством принадлежности, завершенности чего-то и сильным возбуждением при мысли о цепочке между ног и клейме его нового хозяина на крупе.


	7. Первая дрессировка. Двор

Глава 7. Первая дрессировка. Двор

Вид сбруи, пирсинга и клейма, его ощущения от них увеличивали его возбуждение, и он удивился, увидев в зеркале, как сильно набух член. Невольно он потянулся к паху.

Мастер Вик громко засмеялся при виде выражения Тюльпана, появившегося, когда тот вспомнил, что вместо ладони у него копыто, и самоудовлетворение для него теперь закрыто.

Он громко и разочарованно заржал, ему так было нужно облегчить захлестнувшее его желание.

Мастер Вик успокаивающе погладил его по голове:  
\- Прости, мальчик, если будешь хорошо себя вести, я, пожалуй, найду способ удовлетворить эту потребность.

Пока Тюльпан таращился в зеркало, осознавая увиденное, Мастер Вик чуть согнул его руку, прижал к боку и сцепил колечко на запястье с кольцом подпруги, проделал то же самое и со второй рукой. Теперь Тюльпан не мог вытянуть или опустить руки. Наконец, придерживая сбрую, мастер осторожно, чтобы не напугать его, прикрепил к ней поводья.

Тюльпан продолжал рассматривать свое отражение, смутно отметив, что теперь у него привязаны руки.

В нем медленно разворачивалось чувство завершенности, принадлежности, словно он нашел свое место, и это позволило ему ощутить удовлетворение, незнакомое ему никогда прежде. Он вдруг почувствовал, как в нем растет желание слушаться, следовать любой команде хозяина. Он стал его пони, его собственностью, полностью подчиненным хозяину. Он громко заржал и выпрямился, гордо подняв голову. Ему было нужно, чтобы мастер командовал ему и тренировал его.

Мастер Вик был полностью удовлетворен тем, что увидел. Еще много чего нужно было сделать, а день только начался. Он организовал маленькую ферму на лето, но намеревался превратить ее в хорошо развитое ранчо.

С развитием дома и конюшен он сможет наладить индвидуальное и групповое обслуживание, предоставлять желающим надежное уединенное место для дрессировок пони. Его клиентами стали бы те, кому нужно приобрести опыт в дрессировке до того, как купят своих собственных животных на аукционах, которые он также планировал проводить регулярно.

Тюльпан должен был стать его единственным жеребцом, у него уже почти два года как была очень красивая молоденькая кобылка. Он назвал ее “Страсть”, и сейчас она уже настолько была погружена в роль, которую он заставил ее принять, что окончательно потеряла способность к речи и социальному поведению.

Тюльпан теперь всем своим видом соответствовал той роли, которую он навсегда принял, но ему еще следовало многому научиться. От самых основ: как ходить и бегать, повиноваться поводьям или возить коляску, до других функций, которые потребуются от него Мастеру - его со всему обучат и выдрессируют. Мастер Вик улыбнулся при мысли, что некоторым вещам его, без сомнения, придется учить против воли.

Теперь мастер стоял перед Тюльпаном, свободно держа поводья. Он потянул за них и медленно провел Тюльпана по полу. Тюльпан проковылял, не привыкнув к своим копытам.

\- Когда ты шагаешь, копыто должно идти прямо вверх, и потом уже вперед, - проинструктировал мастер. - Сгибай ноги в коленях.

Тюльпан послушался, и сконцентрировавшись, смог перейти с неловкого ковыляния на более элегантное вышагивание, от которого зазвенела его сбруя.

Поворотам тоже пришлось учиться.

\- Подними копыто и поставь его под нужным углом, делай маленькие шаги, пока не повернешь полностью, - поучал мастер.

Мастер Вик провел его медленно туда-сюда. Движения пони стали более легкими и плавными, Тюльпан почувствовал, что ему стало проще шагать, высоко поднимая ноги. Копыта цокали по полу, сбруя позвякивала. Цепочка, свисающая из промежности, слегка терлась о кожу бедер при каждом шаге.

Мастер Вик смотрел на него, прогресс впечатлял. С таким изяществом и осанкой Тюльпана явно стоило попробовать в выездке. Он изумительно смотрелся в своем наряде, черные ремни контрастировали со светлым хвостом. Мастер снова почувствовал невероятное возбуждение и поспешил перейти к следующим этапам обучения. Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, что еще запланировал для своего нового жеребца.

Мастер попытался восстановить самообладание и через некоторое время смог обуздать свой порыв - поторопиться преподать своему пони все уроки. Предвкушение делало чувства слаще. И сначала надо было обучить Тюльпана основам.

Он подошел к пони и подобрал поводья. Мастер больше не заговорит с ним напрямую, отныне все команды будут передаваться с помощью поводьев или хлыста - важно, чтобы он полностью погрузился в свою роль. Со временем его сознание медленно, но верно изменится, и он, как и Страсть, станет считать себя настоящим пони, а Мастера Вика - своим хозяином.

Мастер повел Тюльпана к выходу и дальше во двор. Тюльпан заколебался в дверях. Мастер Вик потянул за поводья, и ему пришлось последовать. Они вышли на широкий, обнесенный забором двор. Там Мастер Вик закинул поводья на плечи Тюльпану, а сам взялся за узду и стал быстро ходить по кругу.

У Тюльпана не было выбора кроме как послушаться и постараться идти рядом быстро - насколько это у него получалось.

Мастер Вик ускорил шаг. Тюльпан спотыкался, но рука мастера твердо удерживал его за узду. Он начал привыкать к новому шагу, и скоро обнаружил, что если не пытаться двигать плечами, как во время обычного бега, и высоко поднимать ноги, как ему показали, двигаться было гораздо легче.

Мастер Вик был доволен, походка пони становилась менее напряженным и более грациозной. Он остановил его и привязал к загородке.

Мастер вошел в самое больше строение рядом с домом и скоро вернулся с кордой и длинным хлыстом. Он прицепил корду к узде Тюльпана и отвязал его от забора, переместился на середину двора. Мастер встал лицом к Тюльпану и умело щелкнул хлыстом по крупу. Тюльпан почувствовал, как его ужалил самый кончик, и начал обходить Мастера по кругу. Когда его снова подхлестнули, он послушно перешел с шага на медленную рысь.

Мастер находил работу на корде очень важной. Она - как и обычным лошадям - помогала отточить баланс и ритм, учила нового пони послушанию, приучала к трензелям во рту и вообще помогала привыкнуть двигаться в сбруе.

Теперь масло на коже оправдало себя: с ним было гораздо проще двигаться в ремнях, оно предотвращало потертости. В будущем шкура пони станет более жесткой и привыкнет к путам.

Мастер работал с пони больше получаса, за это время его поступь становилась все лучше, пока он не стал двигаться грациозно, сохраняя равновесие. Мастер был доволен. Если бы он вдруг решил продать пони, на аукционе за него можно было бы взять хорошую цену, но в настоящее время тот отлично подходил и для дела и личных планов. Он остановил пони и подошел к нему, сворачивая корду.

Тюльпан стоял, горделиво приосанившись, наслаждаясь своей ролью, тело покрывала пленка пота. Теперь он дышал глубже и свободнее.

Мастер подхватил повод и провел его через двор к конюшне.


End file.
